


Won't Get You This Time

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui vows that he won't let Seishirou get Subaru. Not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Get You This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is 'Tsubasa' Kamui, but he's seen enough of Subaru on the other worlds, where he's suffered similar fates to the Subaru of 'Tokyo Babylon'/'X' or worse at Seishirou's hands.

Delicate and fragile as porcelain you seem, for all your eternal life. I thought the darkness might make you stronger. Vampire blood might harden your heart enough, so that people wouldn’t be able to crush it with their uncaring fingers. His fingers in particular I didn’t want crushing your heart, or any other part of you. I didn’t want him to touch you. Or see you. Or even come near you. I’ve seen what he’s done to you, over and over, on a dozen worlds. He’s destroyed you, again and again. He worms his way into your heart, makes you completely his, and he destroys you from within. Not this time. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll keep you pure, innocent. I won’t let him touch you. I’m not Hokuto, too taken with his charm to strike him down as he deserves. I’m every bit as much the demon he is. For you, I’ll fight him like the demon I am. He won’t get you this time, Subaru. I promise.


End file.
